Maximum Loss
by torajune28
Summary: Reid is held by Benjamin Cyrus and bad things happen when Reid is held captive. ; ... a little Derek and Reid as well... Complete!


Benjamin Cyrus and Reid. In the room after he asks about Nancy. A little ooc but I had to make it work somehow. I know certain details are so off but dismiss it since this is a fanFICTION. ;)

* * *

"Did you know she was a FBI agent?"

"I thought that Emily was a worker like us. 4 years I worked with Nancy and she never lied to me."

"That you know of…"

"Right."

"Close the door, boy. Then come here and sit…on my lap." Cyrus said smugly.

"E-e-e-excuse me?" Reid stammered. Was someone who believed in the bible really supposed to be okay with this? :Christians accept everyone so maybe…: Reid thought to himself.

"Now, young one." Cyrus' face was stern now and he slid out from the desk to make room for the agent. He smirked in a devilish way and patiently waited.

'Listen to them, play along with them if you ever get caught in a hostage situation. But remember, crank a plan in your head to outsmart the captor no matter what the circumstance is.' The training from the academy came back to him and he followed as instructed. Slowly he placed himself on Cyrus' lap and carefully he set himself down. He sat so that his legs were to the left side of Cyrus' and his bottom was near the edge of his knees. His cheeks burned crimson and his eyes tried not to look at the mirror in front of the desk. His heart rate was hectic. He could imagine how pissed Derek would be to see him in this state. Even though he had been off of the Dilaudid for a while now, he suddenly felt a strong craving for it.

"Your name, it's Spencer, correct?" Cyrus asked. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands on Reid's lap. "That's the name of someone I knew before. He was about eighteen though. It was three years ago. He was selling himself and I bought him. I tried to save him, but forgive me for my sins, I had intercourse with him. It wasn't that bad. But it makes me think, maybe you could be like him and I can try to save you."

Reid blushed harder, all blood rushing to his face. The only person he had ever had sex with was Derek, but that was only three or four times when Derek had gotten drunk, his libido was extremely high, and Reid was the one helping him home. Of course Derek didn't know. Or he pretended he didn't, and if that was the case he did a damn good job at it.

"Why would you want to do it with a man?" Reid asked carefully and in a startled voice.

Cyrus shrugged and leaned further back, pulling Reid closer to his crotch area. Reid whimpered just a little and tucked his hair behind his head. "You just seem like you need it, young one. I could help you, if you help me."

Suddenly Reid was being twisted so that each leg was on either side. His lanky limbs dangled clumsily as Cyrus pulled his face closer and planted a hard, almost hurtful and hateful kiss to Spencer's delicate neck. Dumbfounded, the young agent sat there motionless as this man violated him.

There was someone knocking on the door Reid had not locked. "Don't come in." Cyrus said, his voice a little muffled by Reid's cheek.

"Sir, one of the mothers wishes to see you about her daughter. Do you want me to tell her to wait?"

It was the man who was in here earlier, Reid could tell by his voice. There was a cloudy veil over his eyes and he sniffled. He realized he was crying and slowly wiped his tears away. Cyrus stood, which put Reid at an awkward position since he was taller than the person holding him. He loosely held on, only to make sure he didn't fall.

Cyrus placed the brown headed man on the couch and left him there as he rustled in the drawer of his desk. Reid didn't, couldn't, move. He stared at Cyrus doing what he was doing. He was holding a bottle of lotion and a condom. Cyrus made his way back to the couch and sat in between Reid's long and awkward legs. Reid's shirt flew off, his legs pulled around Cyrus' waist, one of the agents arms was put on the arm of the couch and the other swung off the sofa.

"Your nipples are budding quite nicely. I would say you have some experience with men. Am I right?"

Spencer replied with silence as this man defiled his pure body. Cyrus shrugged and moved lower to his abdomen. Each muscle, small as they might be, was thumping with bodily excitement and Cyrus carefully slid his tongue over all of them. Reid's member was slowly hardening.

The dark haired man made his way to the throbbing rod and put his mouth over the tip. Reid jumped unexpectedly. Derek had never took him in the mouth before. His hands flew to his mouth to extinguish the noise he was about to make. He couldn't hold himself back and yipped when Cyrus bit the head.

"Shhh. There are people outside this door and in the next room. What are you doing making all that noise?"

"I-it hurt. Wh-why?"

"To make you feel good. I'm saving you, remember?" Cyrus lifted himself off of Reid, who was dripping pre-cum and grabbed the bottle of lotion. "It's citrus. So you'll smell good and be purified."

Reid's eyes wet again, as he thought of this man, who wasn't Derek, that was going to enter him. Cyrus had finished placing the condom on himself and was teasing Reid's body with lotion. He rubbed it on the young man's torso, his neck, his sides, his hands that were trying to cover his face.

Spencer's captor took both arms and placed them over his shoulders. "Lock your fingers so you don't fall off of me." Reid didn't follow directions. "Don't play with me. You will never leave this room."

Reid thought about the academy again. For once, probably the first time in his life, he didn't have a plan of how to get out of this. By now, this far into the situation he would have normally had a plan. He locked his fingers behind Cyrus' neck and held tight.

"What a good boy." The man tried to place a kiss on the young man's lips but was denied.

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as it is not a kiss. Anything. I vehemently refuse this one request." Reid held strong, and was almost ready to die by the looks of it.

"Fine. I'll comply…" Cyrus paused, his fingers nearing Reid's entrance. "Anything? Then, how about you get on all fours and let me save you like that?"

As Reid set himself on all fours he wondered if Cyrus would have done this if it were Prentiss. He shook the idea and regretted it immediately. Cyrus leaned over Reid and caressed his back with his tongue. He slid his lotion covered fingers inside of Spencer and listened to the hot breath that tumbled out of Reid's mouth. The young boy was recalling Derek's fingers inside of him and let his voice escape as if it was him.

"A little louder, the noise outside has increased, you should be ok." Cyrus commanded. He was now putting his third finger in and was rubbing Reid's cock with slow motions. Reid fell to his elbows and scraped the floor with his overgrown nails.

"Ahn! Ah, nnn!" He couldn't hold in his moans as Cyrus inserted his cock into the throbbing hole. He almost screamed but bit down on his thumb. Cyrus went in and out of Reid's body, and Reid could only imagine was Derek doing this to him. He tried to remember the most recent time.

The team, with the exception of Hotch, had left for the bar. Derek had of course gotten drunk and an unknown female was about to take him home until Rossi told Reid to. Reid took Derek home, just like always, helped him into bed and gave him a glass of water. And just like the other times, the man had grabbed Reid's arm just as he placed the glass on the nightstand and pulled him into bed. Until the sun had come up, they were rolling in bed together. And just before Derek woke up, Reid had slipped out of the bed and out of the house.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you? Here, how is this?" Cyrus asked as he gripped Reid's legs tight and pulled them up so his knees weren't touching the ground. Cyrus slipped in deeper and Reid bit his tongue.

* * *

"They're pulling up! There's got to be at least fifteen to twenty cars out there!"

"Are the children and women safe?" Cyrus asked in a serious tone.

"I'll go check…" One of Cyrus' men replied.

Reid was at the front door with the captor and a participant in the crime. "God doesn't want you to do this!" Reid said to the other man.

Cyrus laughed and put his hand to Reid's throat. "He won't listen to you, Spencer. Keep quiet and sit still." Reid pulled away and leaned against the side of the door frame.

"You have to go with them!" Derek told the girl. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. Her mother tried to convince her but she pulled away and ran up the stairs. "Emily, take the mom and I'll get the girl. Go!" Emily nodded and took the mom with her. A couple of men stayed with Derek and followed him up the stairs.

"Oh Cyrus!" she called. Derek could see her hugging a man who happened to be standing right in front of Reid.

"Let go of the girl and let the young man behind you go." Morgan said, holding up his gun.

Cyrus held up the remote in his hand. It was a detonator. He smiled and held it mockingly. Reid pushed him from behind so that the remote, and as a side bonus, the girl flew forward. Cyrus stumbled and Reid ran towards Derek. Morgan held his gun higher and Cyrus held his hands up. The girl shook her head back and forth.

"This is not what was supposed to happen! No!" She yelled as she ran towards the detonator. Derek threw his gun away, covered Reid and ducked behind one of the church benches.

She pressed the button and the whole church blew up only moments after Prentiss had gotten everyone out. "No!" she screamed.

"Emily! Reid and Derek?" Hotch asked. His jacket was covered in black and debris.

"Th-they…"

Reid coughed and tried to cover his mouth but his hand was under something heavy. "Morgan," he cried. He tried to turn over as much as he could and put his hand on Derek's face. "Morgan, hey listen to me. Can you hear me? Come on Morgan. Wake up please!"

Derek's body was motionless and his eyes were closed. "Please Derek, please wake up. I need you, I love you," he whispered in the unconscious man's ear.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and saw Reid in front of him. "Kid, what's… going on?" He asked playfully. "I heard that, you know. Your voice… is what woke me up." Morgan smoothed Reid's hair and stopped at his neck. He almost kissed Reid when he winced in pain. "Ah, I'm in pain. Hey kid, you got an ice pack?"

Reid turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "This is no time to…" The fire's smoke was beginning to take its toll. "… joke. Get this bench off… of us so we can get… up and get out of… here. The smoke will suffocate us… if the fire doesn't burn… us." He had to cough in between words.

"Alright, calm down." Morgan pulled half of himself off of Reid and threw the bench to one side. "Come on… lets go. I think… I hear… Hotch." Morgan grabbed Reid by the waist so he wouldn't fall and walked to where they heard the voices calling for them.

"Here! … We're here!" Reid coughed his lungs out and almost fell to the ground. Morgan held him close.

"Kid, you can make it. Lets go." Reid nodded and kept on going. Finally they reached Hotch and Rossi.

"Get an ambulance! Now!" Rossi yelled. Hotch grabbed Reid and set him on the curb.

"You okay? Sit up, Reid. All the way, and don't lay down yet. Deep breaths. In and out. Come on…"

* * *

"It's all good though, right? No residue left over from the fire." Morgan asked.

Solemnly, Reid shook his head. He smiled to cover up his turmoil of emotions. The doctor didn't search him fully that night, but he did take off his clothes and saw the marks. He had no comments and didn't say anything about it, but he must have knew. "Do you really remember nothing of that night?"

Morgan sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "No, I don't. I remember making Prentiss take the lady out… um, but after that nothing."

Reid nodded and grabbed his coat. "We're all good to get back now. You're driving, right?" He asked as he headed out the door and to the elevators.

"Yeah." Morgan said. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, said bye to the doctor, and went out into the hall to follow Reid. "Hey, Reid. Is there… something you want to tell me?" He asked when the elevator doors closed.

Spencer paused for a moment and almost opened his mouth to what he really wanted to say. "No. Nothing at all." He replied. His lips parted in a small, ironic smile that clearly said 'I need my drugs'.


End file.
